Sealed Fate
by kradin
Summary: Through ingenuity and experimentation naruto has found a way to bring seals to the battlefield, in a much more deadly way than ever before. From beautiful woman to violent explosions our young hero chances his life to escape his sealed fate!


Okey, I have read a shit-ton of naruto fanfics. Some where good, some were bad. I've had lots of idea's that I've written down here and there but never actually tried to write a story out of, until now that is. I'm going to try and be original with thing's if this actually goes anywhere, I figure if I'm going to do this I might as well try and do stuff no one else has. Anyways, go forth and read my fellow fanfictioner!

Disclaimer- I don't own any character's or idea's used in this story.

(^_^)  
(^_^)

Chapter 1

Naruto was absolutely giddy,why you might ask? well it's not because he was going to eat ramen(which by the way is always a reason to be giddy...) and no he wasn't playing a prank. So what is the reason he's giddy? well the young boy had finally finished a revolutionary seal, with the kyuubi's help of course. Once naruto had started researching seal theories and learning the seals themselves it wasn't all that hard to recognize the large one on his stomach. He wasn't a moron, well atleast he didn't seem to think so. But after discovering the kyuubi being sealed inside himself he had immediately demanded that the fox help him create his idea for a seal. The fox was amazed at the idea of such a seal and thought that he might've like this boy if he wasn't sealed inside him, but he was sealed in him so he didn't like him... But anyways, our favorite blonde was currently standing in his living room waiting as the circlular seals on the palms of his hands finished glowing blue.

Naruto stood impaitently waiting for the seals on his palms to stop glowing, his foot tapped on the floor and his eyebrow twitched "KNOCK IT OFF YOU IDIOT! jesus, I'm not even standing next to you and your driving me nuts!" the kyuubi's voice thundered in naruto's mind making him wince in pain,"ok ok just stop your blasted yelling ya damn fur coat" he replied and smirked afterwards. The fox never did like when he reffered to him like that," I'll have you kn-" the fox was cut off as the seals stopped glowing. The two sat in silence for a moment and naruto slowly looked around, he could practically feel the sweat drop on the foxes head,"well. we didn't blow up! that's a good thing..""lucky us..." ignoring the foxes comment naruto pressed his palm on the wooden floor of his apartment and closed his eyes concentrating on the pattern of a rather simple seal. Peaking open an eye he channeled chakra to his hand and his eye's shot open as a blue light appeared from his palm. Removing his palm from the surface of his floor his eye's widened at the blue circle on the floor, it was an exact copy of the seal he had imagined in his head. The young blonde leaned his face in close and poked it..."really?" the fox said in a bored voice,"well, i just wanted to see!" he replied with a blush on his blonde turned to walk away when he noticed he couldn't move his left foot, looking back at his leg he saw that it was inside of the seal on the floor. the boy's eye's widened and a grin came to his face,"so one needs to be inside of the seal for it to activate and take affect,interesting. I wonder if i can expand the area the seal covers" he mumbled to himself.

Inside the seal on naruto's stomach the kyuubi huffed and layed its head down on it's paws closing it's eyes, damm kid was pretty intelligent when it came to seal he'd admit that much. When he had met the blonde only a year prior he didn't think much of him but he could say he was at the very least tolerable. He was quite taken with naruto's interest in seals and was happy to share his knowledge in hopes of one day getting out,even going as far as lending a hand in creating naruto's latest work of art. Despite his young age the kid was a gold-mine of idea's, his latest being one that would put fuinjutsu on the map. Sure it was already feared and anyone who mastered the art was greatly respected but no one had ever come up with anything like what the brat did. It was quite simple but ingenious, the blonde wished to implement seals into a combat style and his latest creation was the perfect medium for it. The seal itself was merely two circles on the palms of his hands, of course there was more to it than that but the seal was hidden in the pattern of a circle so that no one could steal it. But that wasn't all of it, that was just the visible real brunt of it actually covered both of his arms up to his elbow, you simply couldn't see them unless that part of the seal was active. What it did, in simplified terms. Was to record a pattern into the seal on his arms and allow him to convey any of those into the seals on his palms where he could transfer it onto any surface with a thought of what seal and the correct amount of chakra. Like stated before it was simple but still amazing at the same time. It did exactly what naruto intended for it to do, allow him to lay a seal on the ground and depending on what seal,screw his opponant over without the person even realizing what best part of this seal was that it was capable of being modified or 'upgraded' without messing up any previous abilities. If naruto wanted to add a feature to it's designs later on in life he would simply have to activate the entire seal and work what he wanted into it. Even kyuubi had to admit he was a little anxious to see what it would be capable of years from now.

.

...  
...

The "dead last" as he was titled because of his poor academic skills, it was his own fault really. He knew that he could defeat anyone of the soon-to-be gennin infront of him with ease if he used his sealing abilities but he prefered to keep those hidden, atleast until he was placed on a leaned back in his chair observing the class before him, many of the clan heirs were in his class but he was only concerned about one. He turned his head to the door as he sensed her chakra approaching when the door was suddenly thrust open and a blonde headed girl stood beside a pink haired one, both were shouting about who was victorious and would get to sit next to their 'precious sasuke-kun' it made him sick girl he was interested in for so long had turned into this horrid fan-girl for someone as arrogant as the last uchiha. He stared at the blonde and blushed when he felt her look in his direction 'crap, i hope she didn't notice' he thought to himself. He didn't know why he was so drawn to the girl, there was really nothing that interesting about her. It was just something he couldn't explain, in the dead of night he would often find himself drifting off the path to his home to her families flower shop just so he could possibly see the blonde headed girl.

As stated before, his secret interest in the girl was something he couldn't in-itself was something he didn't like at all, you see, from all the years of studying fuinjutsu he had a need to be able to explain thing' it was unexplainable it simply did not compute to him, that was the way it was and it was unlikely that it would change anytime soon. He sighed as he shook his head at the immaturity of his fellow students, he had grown up quite fast after meeting the kyuubi when he discovered the seal. The change was quite welcome, he didn't know what he would do with himself if he was a hot-headed orange wearing moron. Shaking his head he looked to his sensei who had entered and began listing off the teams.

"Team 7, sasuke uchiha,kiba inuzuka and sakura haruno"

"Team 8, hinata hyuuga,shikamaru nara,choji akamichi"

"Team 9 is still in rotation"

"Team 10,Ino yamanaka,shino aburame and naruto uzumaki"

Ignoring the squuel of delight from the pink-haired banshee and the groan of disappointment from her rival naruto raised his eyebrows,'that certainly is different. I had expected to be on the uchiha's team' he wasn't long before most of the class was cleared and a man with a gotee stepped through the doorway,"team 10, your with me"he announced while said team quickly followed him out the door. Naruto shifted in his seat, he was sitting next to Ino who luckily didn't notice his awkwardness that his interest was sitting next to him.  
The black haired man observed his team with a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, he looked to the aburame who was easily distinguished by his choice of clothing and black glasses. His eyes fell onto the yamanaka who wore a purple tank top and matching colored skirt, his glance ventured over to his last student and he raised a brow at the way he was dressed,'i've certainly never seen that before' he thought as he observed the teen. He wore black anbu styled pants and sandles but had a white dress shirt that was un-tucked with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black tie hung loosely around his neck. It was an odd choice of clothing but definitely not the worst he'd ever seen, his thoughts ventured towards a green-spandex clad taijutsu user and a shiver crept up his spine,"okay,how about we start off by introducing ourselves. My name is asuma sarutobi, yes the hokage is my father. My hobbies are playing shogi and perusing a certain woman. my likes are shogi,relaxing and smoking. I dislike strenous tasks and training. My dream for the future is to start a family"the man finished and nodded towards the aburame who simply nodded,"My name is shino aburame, my hobbies are insect collecting and crossing different breed's of insect. My likes are training and insects. I dislike people who hate insects and people who hate what they do not understand. My dream is to become the best clan head i can be."he said in which asuma smiled, so the boy could talk.  
Ino sighed and started off,"My name is Ino yamanaka, my hobbies include gardening and working at my parents flower shop. I like plants, sasuke-kun and my parents. I dislike forehead-girl and getting dirty. My dreams for the future are to be the best clan head and wife i can be"as she finished speaking everyone's eyes turned towards naruto who just wore a less-than interested look,"very well. my name is naruto uzumaki. My hobbies include training and coming up with new seals. I like fuinjutsu and ramen.I dislike arrogant fools and people who hate what they do not dreams for the future are uncertain at the point in time but i would like to become the greatest seal master that has ever lived."

Asuma's eyebrows went up as he listened to naruto speak,'a seal master eh? that's very rare.' nodding his head he looked at the team,"normally a jounin would give an exam that would test a groups ability to work together but I have a feeling it isn't necessary. Instead we will just have a spar to see where you all are in terms of skill and knowledge, we will be meeting at training ground ten in 30 minutes" the group nodded as the man disappeared in a shunsin. They just stared at eachother for a moment before standing and making their way towards the designated training ground, it didn't take them long to get there and they still had 10 minutes left until asuma arrived.

Naruto stood calmly planning what he was going to do in his spar against his new sensei,' asuma sarutobi, the bingo books rate him as a mid-class A-ranked nin so there's no way i will win in a straight up is known to use his trench knives and wind jutsu, I will need to immobilize him quickly if i want a chance.' his thoughts could go no further as the man himself appeared via a shunshin, he knew the jutsu but found it would be better to walk with his teamates. the man walked to the middle of the training ground and pointed at Ino,"you first, don't hold back and make sure you come at me with the intent to kill or you wont last 2 seconds" the blonde-headed girl gulped but nodded nonetheless drawing a kunai from her pouch.

The match was very uninteresting to say the least, the girls attacks were pitiful and it seemed her only jutsu was her shintenshin which failed miserably and left her unconscious for several minutes. The aburame's attempt was much more befitting of a shinobi, he used a well though out strategy quite similar to naruto's. Immobilize the jounin as fast as possible and execute a killing technique, though if it succeeded one would stop it from actually killing anyone. In the end it mattered very little though as the boys insects were simply to slow to catch the jounin and he was forced to surrender. Naruto walked until he was a decent distance away from asuma before letting his arms fall to his sides, he knew no one was expecting anything from him but he planned to show some of his sealing abilities,"Asuma-sensei, i will be using techniques i have not shown the capability of using. I would prefer that what happens does not reach any other ears than your fellow jounin and the goes for you guys as well." he could see confusion in everyone's eyes but they nodded none-the less.

Naruto took a deep breath and calmed himself, he would need to concentrate if he wanted a chance at subduing his sensei before he was forced to give up. manipulating his chakra into his legs he shot forth with speed that his teamates were having trouble following, he shot forward at the jounin with a kunai in hand only for it to be blocked by an opposing kunai. jumping into the air he performed a round-house kick that was easily dodged,a punch hit him in the gut and he skidded across the ground. Seeing his chance as his sensei closed in on him the hand holding his kunai glowed blue as he said ,"explosion" tossing the kunai in front of his sensei the man was generally surprised when it exploded,'there was no sealing tag?' he thought confused as he kicked out at his student who barely managed to dodge under it. Naruto narrowly avoided his sensei's kick and planted his palms on the ground in front of the man,"Barrier" he murmured loud enough for his sensei to hear as he jumped back from the mans reach, a seal appeared underneath the jounin and the man tried to jump back only to grimace in pain as he felt like his back had hit a brick wall,'what the hell was that? he put his hands on the ground and a seal appeared, and now it seems i can't leave the sealing circle' the man thought to himself before looking at his student in wonder.  
naruto smirked at his sensei's look before standing up straight and stomping his foot on the ground where another seal appeared,"poison thorn" he announced and to everyone's great surprise a large vine could be seen traveling at high-speeds towards asuma on the surface of the ground, when it was several feet from him it suddenly sprang upwards from the ground forming multiple spikes that stopped directly in front of his eyes, he noted that they were covered in a liquid substance and instantly deduced that it was a poison,'how...interesting' he thought as he had never seen seals used like this before. His teammates however were in quite the shock, the dead last had just subdued and nearly killed a jounin. Granted he was holding back a hell of a lot the techniques he used were incredible, neither ever seeing or hearing of something like it before.

Naruto released both seals and the invisible barrier disappeared while the vine spikes turned to dust that blew away in the wind. Naruto just looked at his sensei with a small triumphant smile on his face,"that was incredible naruto, i have never seen seals used like that before"the man stated and naruto nodded,"that was my have been something that has always interested me a great deal, though i found that they were simply lacking in combat as no one has the time to create seals during battles where a split-second could cost you your life. I have fixed this problem" the man nodded and had a smile on his face,'interesting indeed'

As asuma waited for the other jounins to report on their teams he smiled inside, this would definitely be a his throat he stepped forward,"Team 10 has passed with flying colors, shino aburame is excellent for a fresh academy student. Ino yamanaka could use some work but i feel that i can turn her uzumaki, well.. im not sure" interested looks spread across the room,"what do you mean you aren't sure?" his father said with a look of worry on his face,"Before we fought, naruto asked me to keep his abilities between the jounins and you. I wasn't sure what he was referring to since he was the dead last of the year but damn"he shook his head,"he attacked me head on at first to gauge my reactions, his speed was above what i would have expected. I would say he was moving at low chunin levels" this surprised everyone greatly and murmurs went around the room,"but even that was nothing compared to what he did next, it caught me totally off gaurd as i had never seen anything quite like it before" he said with a chuckle at the annoyed look that appeared on kurenai's face,"get on with it fool, a gennins abilities cannot be so amazing that you make it so suspenseful"she growled out at the gotee'd man who simply smiled,"well, he used seals" confused looks spread out onto people's faces and the hokage's eye's widened,'so naruto-kun has chosen that path, the apple did not fall far from the tree' the old kage thought to himself as he patiently waited for everyone to quiet down and his son to continue,"seals? in combat? ridiculous. it has been proven time and again that such things will simply get someone killed" kurenai said with distaste.

Asuma got an irritated look on his face at the cold woman's words,' and to think i like her' he thought with a sigh,"well he didn't use them like how you think, anyways. He attacked me with a kunai that i blocked with my own, after letting him inspect me a little i punched him in the gut and it sent him skidding, he threw the kunai in front of me as i came towards him. I was incredibly surprised when it exploded right in my face, there wasn't a sealing tag on it" this got raised eyebrows from everyone,"when i got close to him he ducked under my kick and thrust his palms onto the ground in front of me, it was amazing. A seal appeared underneath me that seemed to be made purely of chakra, i tried to move away from it knowing nothing about it when i found that i couldn't leave the circle. It was as if i was surrounded by a brick wall" jaws fell to the floor and he chuckled as astonished looks appeared on many faces, even his old mans. Cracking his neck he continued,"What he did next was just icing to the cake as i was already trapped, the kid stomped his foot on the ground and another seal appeared. This time though a giant vine appeared from the seal and traveled through the surface of the ground, it was moving at least mid-chuunin speed. Anyways, when the vine was several feet from reaching me it suddenly burst from the ground in the form of massive spikes that were covered in what appeared to be a stopped the spikes several inches from my body but i have no doubt that in actuall combat they would have made me a pin-cushion"as he finished his retelling he could see jaws hanging and eye's as wide as saucers,"t-that is incredible. I will have to speak to naruto-kun about why he hid such abilities from me"his father said,"yea, after the fight though he told me that he always had a great interest in the things seals could do. He told me that despite the obvious weakness in combat he has found a way to bypass this, i completely agree. I'm eager to see what else the boy can do"many nodded in agreement. The old hokage smiled,'it seems naruto is going to bring about a new age of seals' the old man thought as he reached into his top drawer, taking several looks around he reclined in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk with an orange book in his hands and a content smile on his face.

Naruto stood on the hokage monument, more specifically the yondaime's head. It was his favorite place to be this time of the day. The sun was just setting over konoha and provided quite the scene, he came here to think often or to get thing's off of his sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets,"still thinking about your girlfriend?" kyuubi's voice said in his skull, a tick mark appeared on naruto's eyebrow,'she's not my girlfriend you idiot. I don't even know her that well' he thought back. Kyuubi's chuckle made him scowl,"yea sure kid, whatever you say. So when are you going to test the new seal?"naruto could sense the curiosity in the beasts voice and smirked,'mah mah i didn't know you were that interested in it. If that's the case i think i might hold off on it just to spite you' the kyuubi growled and started muttering about insolent little mortals and what not, the usual babble. Deciding to amuse the kitsune naruto walked into the tree-line and kept going until he was at least a mile out of anyone's range. Seeing a large tree nearby he walked up to it before pausing,'I think i should make a clone do it, it wouldn't be good for it to blow up in my face' he could feel the kyuubi's nod in agreement as he made the hand-seal for the shadow clone technique. With a poof the clone appeared,"OK, you are going to place the new experimental seal around that big tree over there" the clone looked at him with boredom before shaking it's head and did as it was told. Naruto watched as the clone placed the seal around the tree,"i hope it works" he said to himself, the seal glowed blue and his eyes widened as a massive pillar of fire shot up from the seal. The flames had to of reached at least 20 feet high before it died down and disappeared, as the smoke cleared naruto grinned. All that was left of the tree were ashes,"quite the success, that will be very useful in a battle" naruto nodded his head,"maybe as a finisher move of some sort, that thing consumes a lot of chakra. My clone didn't even survive placing the activation and i put 25 percent of my chakra into it" clicking his tongue naruto turned around and disappeared in a whirl of air and leaves.

Chapter End

Hello! I hope someone(anyone...please?)enjoyed reading this! This is my first time ever writing a fan-fic of any sort so don't judge to harshly, though constructive criticism and tips to help me out are gladly welcomed. I apologize if the length was somewhat...lacking, but i thought this a good place to stop. If anyone has trouble understanding the 'master seal' that naruto created in the beginning simply PM me and I'll give you a more depth who, comment and tell me what you think! I might be inclined to type out another chapter if I get some positive feedback!

(T_T)

~Techniques used by naruto in order of appearance~ Paralyzing seal- the very first seal naruto does when he and the kyuubi finish his "project"  
Explosion- a seal placed on things that will create an explosion upon activation, the size of the explosion depends on the amount of chakra placed inside.  
Barrier-A seal that activates once someone steps inside or when it is placed underneath someone. Once activated a barrier completely surrounds the person trapped within making it so they cannot get out of the seal. While things cannot leave the seal things can enter the seal, this is useful for distance attacks that naruto has the he can use on conjunction with this.  
Poison Thorn-A seal placed on the ground via palm or foot, once activated large vines will travel through the surface of the ground and when its near its target it shoots up intending to impale them. The thorns are covered in a poison that paralyzes the body for several hours.  
Shadow clone-One of the many variants of clone techniques in the naruto clone requires quite a bit of chakra and is capable of relaying whatever it has learned,heard or seen back to the creator upon deactivating itself or receiving a small amount of naruto learned this technique from the kyuubi they discovered that the clones are capable of creating seals themselves, the only problem is that they can only create a single seal that is designated by the creator before making them.  
UN-named technique-A seal placed on the ground, once someone steps inside or it is activated a massive torrent of fire will rise from the seal turning anything inside it to ash.  
Shunshin-A high-speed transportation jutsu, when used the users body literally loses its physical form and moves as a mass of the technique makes the user move so fast to the designated area where they regain their physical form no one really notices. When used a small torrent of wind surrounds the target and disperses as they disappear.


End file.
